


Pretty Presents

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah waits for him to unwrap his present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



He knows she is in their suite already, that she finished up her business in Costa Rica and beat him here. He can smell the faint floral essence that seems to follow her everywhere. He lets his senses reassure his intellect that she is alone; it can't hurt to be too cautious. She might not betray him directly at these meetings, but they had enemies who would love to use this, if they knew.

And she is friends with the Bat.

He's removing the mask as he steps into the bedroom. She's perched there, still wearing her boots, her jacket half slipped from her shoulders, and her bodice…but the fishnets are the pretty silk ones, not the special weave she uses when she's on mission, leaving him no doubt that she's already showered and is just waiting for him to unwrap the 'gift'.

Those fishnets won't survive the night, he knows. He has a tendency to get slightly impatient and tear them.

Of course, she's never seemed to mind when he did, just like she doesn't mind that he still has the feel and smell of combat on him.

He's pretty sure that is at least part of the attraction as she welcomes him into her arms.


End file.
